daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Love
Love&Life is a coupling song featured in Luminous Code 's fourth single, HeartBeat. Members ���������������� ������������, ���������������� ��������, and ���������������� �������� ������������ |-|English= (La La La La life La La La La love) As I look up at the night sky I see a thousand stars glimmering tonight but which one will shine the most As I see you, I noticed you're the brightest star for me As we walk home together, you hold me tight it's not a lot to make me blush When seeing you, my life becomes delightful (isn't life amazing?) Why can't this be forever? How many times have we been together? Does this feel right, or is it wrong? it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you Is this life or is it a fantasy? if it not real then don't ever wake me up Love and life is like a fantasy Love and life is a reality as long as you live for it We took small breaths and even held hands you look at me with lovely emotion was that real or was it fake? If it's real this, how do I handle this? If this not the last time that I'll see you then I'll be your guardian angel I want you to be very impressed but I know that I can be very annoying yet you don't care that I am annoying but what is important is love in life as we spend life together I want it to be like this forever and ever if we move away and different places but we see the northern star will that lead us to each other's heart? How long will we embrace and love? our journey and history Is this feeling right or wrong? if it not real, then don't ever wake me up as I see you standing, I imagine how thing will turn out If our life and love have come to an end? (Bara/Miyaif it happens) until then, let us keep in touch I want it to be like this forever and ever How many times have we've been together? I know this feeling is right as walk under the stars and with my lover this is how I want life to feel forever and ever (La La La La life ) (La La La La love) |-| Romaji= (La La La La life La La La La love) Watashi ga yozora o miageru toki kon'ya, sen-ko no hoshi ga kagayaku no o miru shikashi mottomo kagayaku no wa anata ga watashi ni totte mottomo akarui hoshida to kigatsuita Watashitachi ga issho ni ie ni kaeru toki, anata wa watashi o kitsuku dakishimeru kao o akarameru no wa iyada anataniauto, jinsei wa tanoshiku naru (jinsei wa subarashīdesho?) Naze kore wa eien ni tsudzukanai no? Nando issho ni ita? Kore wa tadashī to kanjiru no ka, soretomo machigatte iru no ka? Watashi ga anata to issho ni iru kagiri wa kankeinai ono jinsei wa kūsōna no ka? Moshi sore ga honmonodenakereba, watashi o okosanaide kudasai ai to jinsei wa kūso no yoda ai to jinsei wa genjitsuda ikite iru kagiri Watashitachi wa chīsana iki o sui,te sae nigitta anata wa watashi o aiso yoku miru honmono ka nisemono ka? Kore ga hontōnara darekaga kore o dō atsukau no? Moshi kore ga saigo ni anata ni atta tokidenakereba ja watashi ga shugo tenshi ni naru Hontōni kandō shite hoshī shikashi watashi ga hijō ni urusai to wakatte iru soredemo anata wa sore ga kinishinai shikashi jūyōna no wa jinsei no aida issho ni jinsei o sugosunoni Eien ni kono yō ni naritai moshi wareware ga betsu no basho ni hikkoseba shikashi wareware wa kita no hoshiwomiru sore ga watashitachi o otagai no kokoro ni michibiku nodeshou ka? Wareware wa ato dorekurai daki, aishi tsudzukeru no ka? Wareware no tabi to rekishi Kono kimochi wa tadashī no ka, soretomo machigatte iru no ka Moshi sore ga genjitsudenakereba, watashi o okosanaide kimi ga tatte iru no o mite, dō naru ka sōzō suru Moshi watashitachi no jinsei to ai ga owari ka? (Bara/MiyaHassei shita baai) sore made renraku o toriaou Eien ni kono yō ni naritai watashitachiha nando issho ni ita no? Kono kimochi ga tadashī to wakatte iru watashi wa hoshi no shita o aruki koibito to aruku kore ga jinsei ga dō kanjiru ka to iu kotoda eien ni (La La La La life ) (La La La La love) |-|Kanji&Kana= (La La La La life La La La La love) 私が夜空を見上げる時 今夜、千個の星が輝くのを見る しかし最も輝くのは あなたが私にとって最も明るい星だと気が付いた 私たちが一緒に家に帰るとき、あなたは私をきつく抱き締める 顔を赤らめるのはいやだ あなたに会うと、人生は楽しくなる（人生は素晴らしいでしょ？） なぜこれは永遠に続かないの？ 何度一緒にいた？ これは正しいと感じるのか、それとも間違っているのか？ 私があなたと一緒にいる限りは関係ない この人生は空想なのか？ もしそれが本物でなければ、私を起こさないでください 愛と人生は空想のようだ 愛と人生は現実だ 生きている限り 私たちは小さな息を吸い、手さえ握った あなたは私を愛想よく見る 本物か偽物か？ これが本当なら誰かがこれをどう扱うの？ もしこれが最後にあなたに会った時でなければ じゃあ私が守護天使になる 本当に感動して欲しい しかし私が非常にうるさいと分かっている それでもあなたはそれが気にしない しかし重要なのは人生の愛だ 一緒に人生を過ごすのに 永遠にこのようになりたい もし我々が別の場所に引っ越せば しかし我々は北の星を見る それが私たちをお互いの心に導くのでしょうか？ 我々は後どれくらい抱き、愛し続けるのか？ 我々の旅と歴史 この気持ちは正しいのか、それとも間違っているのか。 もしそれが現実でなければ、私を起こさないで 君が立っているのを見て、どうなるか想像する もし私たちの人生と愛が 終わりか？（発生した場合） それまで連絡を取り合おう 永遠にこのようになりたい 私たちは何度一緒にいたの？ この気持ちが正しいと分かっている 私は星の下を歩き恋人と歩く これが人生がどう感じるかということだ 永遠に (La La La La life ) (La La La La love) Music VIdeo Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Luminous Code Category:HeartBeat Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Kawamoto Lava